Adam Jensen's apartment (Detroit)
Adam Jensen's apartment is located in the Detroit Chiron Building. Adam Jensen is the sole tenant. The apartment was provided to Jensen by David Sarif following his mechanical augmentation and commentary from the developers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut state that the working-class Jensen would not choose to live there of his own accord. As a luxurious penthouse suite, the apartment is a smart home featuring an AI which greets Jensen upon entering and, during Jensen's initial visit to the apartment, raises the security shutters on the windows at his entrance. When Jensen leaves the apartment the AI rearms the security and bids Jensen farewell. The smart home system also features a weather and temperature display in the kitchen. Jensen's apartment expresses the developers' storytelling style in that the apartment "shows" and does not "tell" in the way it reveals aspects of Jensen's life, personality, and state of mind. There are many objects and and details of note in the apartment, such as the photos scattered about, Jensen's clock-building paraphernalia, and the shattered bathroom mirror. The track that plays in the apartment is also primarily string instruments, unlike the more electronic composition of the rest of the soundtrack. Layout The apartment consists of a large, open main room with a galley kitchen near the front door, and massive windows opposite the entryway overlooking the city. The ceiling of the living room and the bedroom feature an elaborate lighting installation. The adjacent bedroom houses Adam's study and computer (password "mandrake") later used in the mission Investigating the Suicide Terrorist. The bedroom also has a large window and view of the skyline. The spacious bathroom is directly off the bedroom, featuring a shattered mirror over the sink, by implication punched by Jensen in a fit of rage after his augmentation surgery. Notable loot * Located in the compartment behind the TV: ** x1 Armor Piercing System. ** x1 Remote Explosive ** x1 Automatic Unlocking Device * x3 Combat Rifle * A unique eBook, The Intelligence Circuit, can be found next to the bed. * x1 Painkillers, can be found under the table. * x1 Cyberboost Proenergy Pack, can be found in the bathroom. Notes *Adam's apartment has a "secret stash" behind the television (code 5375). A conversation with the janitor outside Jensen's apartment indicates that Jensen paid the janitor to create the compartment. However, an email in Adam Jensen's computer says that the compartment came with purchase of the apartment. *There is an email on Adam's computer from the landlord, Sherri ter Horst, about the broken mirror, stating it is on backorder. However on the landlord's computer in the lobby there is an email noting the mirror has been awaiting pickup for weeks. Ter Horst's dialogue if Jensen speaks to her suggests that she and Jensen do not get along and she resents his request, and her not collecting the replacement mirror is a form of antagonism. *Also found on the landlord's computer is an email from Athene Margoulis detailing a year's payment for many of the Sarif employees housed in the Chiron building. *Adam's residence is near the helipad elevator, which is inaccessible until his return from Montreal, at which point the riots in Detroit make walking to the Sarif building too dangerous. *The coffee table has an e-book on water clocks, with what appears to be the parts to construct one on one of the tables. *The bathroom is full of various prescription drugs, likely due to the heavy augmentation Adam has received. *Jensen's desk has a book named Living with Your New Cybernetic Prosthetic, referencing Adam's initial struggle to cope with his augmentations. *Jensen's bed features a built-in clock in the headboard. *The apartment's AI appears to have the voice of Eliza Cassan. Trivia *The stash in Adam's apartment is a homage to the secret compartment in Paul Denton's 'Ton Hotel apartment seen in Deus Ex.Director's Cut commentary. *The kitchen sink in Adam's apartment is based on a real sink designed by Kohler, the Karbon. Its design was inspired by the human arm. Gallery Detroit from apartment.jpg|The Detroit skyline as seen from the window of Adam Jensen's apartment Jensen's aparment concept.jpg|Additional concept art of the apartment Jensen's comp Chiron.png|Adam Jensen's desk and computer DXHR Adam's mirror.jpg|The broken mirror in Adam Jensen's apartment Jensen apartment DXHR concept.jpg|Concept art of the apartment Adam's apartment concept.jpg|Concept art, showing the layout of the apartment Detroit apt desk photos.jpg|Photographs on Jensen's desk Detroit apt photo.jpg|A possible family photograph in Jensen's apartment References ru:Квартира Адама Дженсена Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations